


Crossover - Hogwarts, Little Dog Star

by Nyodrite



Series: Things From Tumblr [28]
Category: Harry Potter - Fandom, Naruto
Genre: Kakashi as Sirius
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-18
Updated: 2016-06-18
Packaged: 2018-07-15 18:09:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7233193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nyodrite/pseuds/Nyodrite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hatake Kakashi was reborn.</p><p>Kakashi blamed Naruto, his life was - relatively- normal before the boy entered it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crossover - Hogwarts, Little Dog Star

Hatake Kakashi was reborn. He was entirely aware of his past life and, inconsequence, rather traumatized over the entire birthing process along with ashamed over having absolutely no control over his body. He was also not a regular child of a shinobi or civilian village but a wizard child born to a magic family in a world that he was certain was an entirely different one then his original.

Kakashi blamed Naruto, his life was - relatively- normal before the boy entered it.

Magic, Kakashi found, made people inexplicably lazy. It was something that, given how active a shinobi's life was and that was only slowed due to death or injury, unsettled him to an extent that bordered on horrified. It was also something he privately swore not to allow to happen to him, taking measures by way of starting stretches (for future flexibility) and katas (for a stable groundwork) as soon as he was capable of independent movement- progressing to running (for endurance) with makeshift weights (for speed and strength).

It confused his new…family, particularly the man whom sired him (not father, never father- Hatake Sakumo will always be his father, his Tōsan.), but they were willing to let such oddities slide so long as he upheld the family name.

His family were Blacks and, as they took great joy in reciting, purebloods of a Most Noble and Most Ancient House. Kakashi personally thought that they were rather like an unholy crossbreed of Hyūga and Uchiha (something that gave him nightmares imagining a child between Sasuke and Neji, as Hinata was obviously a one of a kind fluke) with an obsession with green, silver and all things snake-like. He also believed it was a shame that they couldn't see how much better dogs were but privately remained pleased that his new name, Sirius, was the Dog Star.


End file.
